plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
If you say goodbye
Chris : Ostatnio w podróżach totalnej porażki nasze gwiazdki gościły u Blaineley.Ostatecznie to LeShawna odpadła z programu.Została już tylko 6.Finał coraz bliżej.Kto wygra ? Jeszcze nie wiadomo ! Oglądajcie Podróże Totalnej Porażki ! Geoff : Jak fajnie ziomy finałowa 6. Courtney : Też nowość przynajmniej nie dla mnie. Lindsay : Może wygram ?! Heather : Nie raczej nie. Gwen : Nie mówmy o wygranej. Trent : Racja to nerwowy temat. Chris : Dziś będzie musical ,który sam napisałem. Heather : Świetnie znów jakaś chała. Lindsay : Uwielbiam musicale zwłaszcza te,w których tańczą i śpiewają. Geoff : Ja też takie są najlepsze. Courtney : Nie skomentuję tego. Trent : Czego ? Courtney : Jeszcze lepiej. Gwen : I co to za musical ? Chris : Nazwałem go "If You Say Good Bye" Heather : Zemdliło mnie. Chris : Macie scenariusz.Macie 2 godziny,aby się wyuczyć tekstu.Rozdam wam role.Courtney będzie księżniczką. Courtney : Zaczyna być interesująco. Chris : Geoff będzie księciem. Geoff : Też fajnie. Chris : Trent będzie kelnerem. Trent : Ok w miarę normalna rola. Chris : A ty Gwen będziesz francuską kucharką z wąsikiem. Gwen : Mi się to wcale nie podoba. Chris : Lindsay będzie grała matkę księcia. Lindsay : Tj królowa ? Chris : Nie,bo ona zrezygnowała z tronu na rzecz swojego męża,bo woli prowadzić piekarnie. Heather : A ja kogo będę grać ? Chris : Stół Heather : Że co !!! Courtney : Będzie zabawnie. Heather : Punkt patrzenia od punktu siedzenia. Chris : Będę jurorem.Wybiorę 3 najlepszych aktorów,którzy zdobędą nietykalność. PO 2 GODZINACH Chris : Zapraszam na przedstawienie If You Say Good Bye. Geoff : Co chcesz zamówić kochanie ? Courtney : Nie wiem może gorącą zupę. Heather : Nie lepiej lody ? Geoff : Nasz stół gada Courtney : Zabij go ! Heather : Ej ! No co wy ?! Trent : Co państwo chcą zamówić ? Courtney : Gorącą zupę. Geoff : A ja proszę flaki na ogniu. Heather : Czarno to widzę. Trent : Proszę to pańskie dania. Heather : Gorące ! (wstaje i wylewa na Courtney) Courtney : Moja sukienka ! Heather : Trzeba było lody zamówić. Trent : Jak państwu smakowało ? Courtney : Imbecylu jeszcze nie jedliśmy. Trent : Dobrze przekaże podziękowania dla szefa kuchni. Gwen : Ktoś mnie wołał ? Geoff : Nie ! Lindsay : Co się denerwujesz mój drogi jedz te lody ! Courtney : Idę przebrać moją sukienkę. Lindsay : Szybko ,bo lody Ci wystygną. Gwen : Jak smakują wam lody ? Courtney : Paskudne tak naprawdę. Lindsay : Jedz i nie marudź ! Heather : Aua nie kopcie w stół ! Gwen : Skończyło się jedzenie i nie będzie dokładki. Trent : A co ja mam robić ? Heather : Przynieś apteczkę dla stołu. Trent : Raczej nie ! Heather : Mam oparzone plecy i żądam maści i specjalisty. Geoff : Rachunek proszę ! Trent : 45.354$ Courtney : Co ? Ja nie płacę. Geoff ; Idę do łazienki. Lindsay : Ja też. Gwen : Do tego jeszcze drugie tyle dla szefa kuchni. Courtney : Stół masz pieniądze ? Heather : Spadam z tego okropnego miejsca. Courtney (śpiewa : If you say good bye ! pierw zapłać ! Chris : To było piękne.Mimo,że mordowaliście tekst było pięknie.Czas na nominacje do Oscarów czyli do rolki papieru toaletowego.Oto wyniki 3 miejsce -Geoff. Geoff : Dzięki super jestem nietykalny. Chris : Wspaniały skąpca.2 miejsce Heather. Heather : Super ! Chris : Wspaniałe poświęcenie and the last nietykalność goes to Courtney ! Courtney : Tak ! Chris : Wiadomo kto jest nietykalny.Czas na ceremonie. Ceremonia Heather : Głosuję na Trenta nie chciał mi przynieść lekarstw. Courtney : Głosuję na Trenta jest groźny.Z Lindsay dam sobie radę,a na Gwen nie zagłosuję. Gwen : Głosuję na Lindsay. Geoff : Głosuję na Lindsay. Lindsay : Głosuję na Trenta. Trent : Głosuję na Lindsay. Chris : Mamy remis.Z programu odpadnie osoba,która była niżej w tabeli,czyli ta która była najgorszym aktorem.1 była Courtney,2 Heather,3 Geoff,4 Gwen,a 5 byłłłłłłłłła Lindsay tzn,że Trent był najgorszy i to on odpada, Trent : Żegnaj Gwen ! Gwen : Będę tęsknić. Chris : Została tylko 5.Milion jest coraz bliżej.Kto wygra ? Kto odpadnie ? Dowiemy się oglądając Podróże Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Podróże Totalnej Porażki